1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm devices, and more particularly, to a canvas adapter alarm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Alarm systems and alarm devices have been devised and are many types. The adapter alarm in accordance with the present invention, is designed to particularly adapt to boats, for the security thereof.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a canvas adapter alarm, which will be unique, in that it will provide security for a boat when left unattended, thus, preventing the theft thereof, or the removing of equipment by unauthorized persons.
Another object of this invention is to provide a canvas adapter alarm, which includes a plurality of tie-down units wired to a key operated switch of an alarm unit, and when the canvas covering the boat is disturbed, the alarm siren or other device will give indication that a theft is about to take place, and the invention will enable its owner to feel free to stop at restaurants, or go sight seeing. Even at night in a parking lot the alarm will give the owner peace of mind, and when the boat is at home or where other boats are docked no matter whether they are approached by water or dock, the alarm will sound, informing someone that there has been a break-in.